


Antojo

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, crack ship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Nosaka Yuuma ama comer, le encantan todo tipo de comidas, no deja pasar la oportunidad de probar lo que se le antoje, aunque sea algo prohibido. ADVERTENCIA: CRACK SHIP.NosakaxKazemaru
Relationships: Nosaka Yuuma/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: RosaTurquesa





	Antojo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Antojo**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dulces, helados, papas fritas, pasteles, fideos, sushi, galletas, toda clase de cosas se le antojaba a Nosaka antes de su operación. Durante las nacionales era fácil verlo comiendo algo, lo que sea. Bueno, no exactamente lo que sea, pero tenía antojos por todo ¿Que había una nueva tienda de pasteles? Claramente llevaba a Nishikage con él porque quería probar un poco ¿era día de crepes? Allí estaba Nosaka comiendo un crepe mientras veía los partidos ¿fideos? Nuevamente en sus manos tenía un platillo de suaves y deliciosos fideos, mientras disfrutaba de su deporte favorito, junto con su buen amigo Nishikage.

Si, todo eso era realmente fácil de conseguir, bastaba con ir a una tienda, comprarlo y degustarlo. No podían decirle que no, mientras tuviera dinero. Parecía que amaba comer ¿no? O más bien probar cosas nuevas. Incluso en Rusia no desaprovecho la oportunidad de probar los dulces típicos de la zona que visitaban, era algo que no se volvería a repetir. Hasta pensó, que luego de terminar el torneo, viajar y probar comida de otros lugares, sería una gran idea. Pero antes de eso, había un antojo que no podía saciar tan fácilmente.

Toda la comida que tanto le gustaba, era fácil de conseguir, antojos que eran aplacados con facilidad. Pero desde hacía un buen tiempo, que había algo que se le antojaba, algo que se veía apetitoso, delicioso. Se preguntaba, siempre que lo veía, lo cual era todos los días ¿Qué sabor tendría? ¿dulce? ¿salado? ¿olería bien? Pero simplemente no podía ir y comerlo, no sin pedir permiso antes, tampoco es que pudiera comprarlo. Además, estaría cometiendo un crimen, uno quizás delicioso y placentero, pero estaba mal de todas formas.

¡¿Cómo se iba a comer a una persona?! Se preguntaba escandalizado ante la sola idea. Él no era Hannibal Lecter, tampoco quería matar a esa persona. Quizás solo ¿lamerlo? Dios, incluso eso sonaba fatal en su mente, aunque luego pensaba que no estaría mal ¿Qué podría pasar después de todo?

'Nishikage, si una persona cercana te lame ¿qué pensarías?'

'¿e-eh? ¡¿Nosaka-san?!'

Había sido una mala idea preguntarle a Nishikage, el pobre portero no sabía que responderle. Estaban descansando, había terminado el entrenamiento, algunos se iban a descansar, y uno que otro se quedaba a entrenar más en la cancha o a correr alrededor del lugar donde se alojaban. Ellos dos habían estado en silencio, cuando Nosaka lanzó la pregunta, dejando a Nishikage sin palabras.

'ah, olvidalo. Iré a correr, no me sigas.'

Y el pobre Nishikage se quedó allí tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer. Por otro lado ¿Desde cuando Nosaka corría después de los entrenamientos? Eso era cosa de Kazemaru solamente.

Quizás Nosaka, estaba siendo un poco dramático, y sacando ideas muy fuera de contexto, pero la única forma de terminar con esto, era probar su teoría. Una descabellada teoría, pero tenía el valor suficiente para arriesgarse.

Luego de correr, fue a los baños, casi todos ya habían terminado de bañarse, con excepción de él, que se había quedado corriendo un rato más. Al entrar a los baños alguien más se estaba bañando y él sabía perfectamente quien era: su antojo. Se aseguro que solo estuvieran ellos dos antes que nada.

Una vez hecho eso, se quitó la ropa con mucha lentitud, estaba claramente haciendo tiempo. Escucho que la regadera del agua se detuvo, pudo escuchar movimientos del otro lado, seguramente estaba secándose y colocando su ropa. Apuro un poco esta vez, quedando desnudo y colocando una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y fue hasta donde provenía el sonido.

'Kazemaru-san'

Fue el saludo cordial de Nosaka, al ver al chico ya vestido con su largo cabello turquesa suelto. Eso provocó que le llamará más su atención, si es que podía, porque ya desde el principio tenía toda su atención.

'Nosaka ¿aún no te bañas? Si no te apresuras, los chicos te pueden dejar sin cena'

Fueron sus preocupadas palabras, Nosaka sonrió levemente, le agradaba sentir que se preocupaba por él. Aunque tenía razón, algunos chicos comían bastante, y tenían mucho más apetito que él. Pero Nosaka también tenía apetito de curiosidad y un antojo que debía ser saciado ahora.

'Me apresurare'

Fue su sencilla y confiada respuesta, Kazemaru le devolvió la sonrisa entonces, para volver a lo suyo, tomar una toalla y marcharse. Debía amarrar su cabello y necesitaba un nueva liga, las cuales estaban en su dormitorio.

'Nos vemos en el comedor'

Kazemaru estaba por irse, así que era ahora o nunca. Y claramente sería ahora, porque no iba desperdiciar tal oportunidad que él mismo había armado. Así que en cuanto Kazemaru paso por su lado, alejándose solo un par de pasos, Nosaka, en un rápido e imperceptible movimiento, que solo el emperador podía darse el lujo de realizar, jalo del brazo de su superior. Esto provocó que volteara su cuerpo y su rostro un poco, estampando su mejilla contra el rostro de Nosaka o mejor dicho, contra la lengua del pelirosa. Rápidamente, la lengua de Nosaka se deslizó desde abajo hacia arriba, dejando un camino de su saliva, antes de que Kazemaru se alejará violentamente de él en respuesta.

'¡¿Q-qué demonios, Nosaka?!'

Kazemaru estaba sonrojado, entre la ira y la vergüenza, y se había alejado de Nosaka por reflejo, mientras posaba su mano sobre su mejilla lamida. Mientras Nosaka, ni se inmutó por su reacción, solo llevo su mano derecha a su mentón, en una pose pensativa. Eso molestó un poco a Kazemaru ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? No lo sabía y tampoco lo iba a saber, porque Nosaka no planeaba responder.

'Nos vemos en la cena'

Fue lo que dijo Nosaka, tan casualmente como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, con su misma expresión de poker que siempre tenía. Diciendo eso, se metió a la regadera, cerrando la puerta y abrió el grifo, dejando a Kazemaru con las palabras en la boca.

'¿Q-qué acaba de ocurrir?'

Se preguntó el defensa número 6. No se iba a quedar a averiguarlo, tenía hambre y también temía quedarse sin su porción, y la verdad, prefería olvidar la escena por su bien y la del equipo. Así que salió del baño en dirección a su cuarto, bastante incómodo.

Mientras Nosaka, que estaba de pie en la ducha, dejando que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo libremente, pensaba en la situación con seriedad. Había cumplido su objetivo, pero no era suficiente ¿es que acaso tenía que darle una segunda lamida? Podía intentarlo, pero es que no podía, era bastante extraño todo.

Es que, el sabor que había captado era algo indescriptible, que nunca había probado antes, casi parecía una ¿droga? Porque de verdad quería probar otro poco más ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Tan deseoso e inquieto. Solo sabía que no era suficiente, pero no era estúpido y era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Lo que menos quería, es que su senpai se enojara con él.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y trato de olvidarse del tema, cosa imposible, pero al menos lo intento.

Ya en la cena, era el último en unirse a ellos, Nishikage aún seguía en la mesa, esperando por él para hacerle compañía. Y su querido senpai también seguía comiendo, conversando alegremente con Iwato y Sakanoue en otro extremo del lugar.

Nosaka, con su bandeja de su cena en mano, fue hasta donde Nishikage, y se sentó a su lado en silencio y comenzó a comer. Seiya solo le observo, aún recordaba la pregunta que Nosaka le había hecho hace unos minutos atrás. Como olvidarla.

'¿Esta todo bien, Nosaka-sa-?'

'Ya resolví mi duda, Nishikage'

Le interrumpió Yuuma con bastante tranquilidad, incluso tomó una servilleta, para limpiar con elegancia su boca, como si todo esto fuera muy normal. A pesar de que la cara de Nishikage pedía a gritos una respuesta con lógica, y la obtuvo de la manera más inesperada. El portero notó que Nosaka miraba la mesa del otro extremo, dedicándole una mirada y sonrisa bastante directa a cierto defensa. Seiya se dio cuenta de cómo Kazemaru se removió en su sitio y volvió su mirada a su comida rápidamente.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Que fue esa reacción? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Nishikage no lo sabía y tampoco obtendría respuesta, porque después de eso Nosaka volvió a comer, y le dijo que no le interrumpiera, y que olvidará el tema (de nuevo). Y así fue como, lo que ocurrió en los baños, quedo como secreto entre esos dos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin


End file.
